The present invention relates to a rover and a rover measuring system used in the measurement of a point to be measured.
A rover has a pole of which the lower end is installed at a point to be measured, an object to be measured which is provided on the pole, and a measurement auxiliary device such as a data processing device and the like.
The rover is held by a measurement operator, the pole is installed on the point to be measured, the object to be measured on the pole is measured by a measuring means, and its measurement result is determined as a measurement result of the point to be measured, or the measurement result is displayed on a display unit of the measurement auxiliary apparatus.
As a means for measuring a point to be measured, there is a GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) which receives a signal from an artificial satellite and performs a positional measurement, and in a case of performing the positional measurement by the GNSS, a GNSS antenna is provided at an upper end of a pole, and a position of the antenna as an object to be measured is measured. Further, in a case where a total station is used as a measuring means, a reflection mirror (a prism) is provided as the object to be measured, and a position of the reflection mirror is measured by the total station.
Thus, in a case where the rover has tilted, a deviation occurs between the point to be measured and a measurement position, and a tilt of the rover is an error in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction as it is. Therefore, in a case of measuring by the rover, it is necessary to vertically set up the rover.
Conventionally, a vertical detector for detecting a verticality, e.g., a circular bubble tube or the like is provided in the rover and by visually checking the vertical detector, an operator confirms the verticality of the rover or maintains the rover vertically.
Alternatively, a method which uses an acceleration sensor or the like and measures a tilt of the rover is adopted.
However, assuring the verticality of the rover by the circular bubble tube or the like is troublesome, and there is a problem in a workability and an accuracy.
Further, when the acceleration sensor or the like is used, it is difficult to achieve a measurement accuracy due to a drift caused by a temperature or an insufficient accuracy of the acceleration sensor.